The Blue and Black Dragons
by KingSora3
Summary: Remixed version of Fairy Tail's Legendary Blue and Black Blurs. (Story is Adopted by sonicxblossomfan)
1. New Life

**The Blue and Black Dragons**

**Don't own Sonic and Fairy Tail**

The Blue Hero of Earth, Sonic the Hedgehog , and the Ultimate Life Form, Shadow the Hedgehog have changed into their transformation state. The two Super Hedgehogs are battling a giant lizard creature known as Biolizard, which is also the Prototype of the Ultimate Life Form. However the creature fused itself with the Space Colony ARK and now became Final Hazard.

The ARK itself was almost heading towards planet Earth and the Super Hedgehogs stood by each other in an attempt to stop from crashing into Earth and destroying it completely.

"Damn!" Super Shadow cursed as he pushed his arms forward.

"You're not going anywhere!" Super Sonic exclaimed, pushing more of his power into his arms.

While the two were struggling to keep the ARK from falling they heard their friends calling out to them.

"_You can do it Sonic…"_

"_Give it all you got Shadow!"_

"_Please, you have to hurry!"_

"_If you fail then the planet is doom!"_

"_Tough it out you guys!"_

"_We believe in you!"_

The Super Hedgehogs could hear them. Tails, Eggman, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Cream. Everyone…they're all counting on them to save everyone! They can't give up! And they never will!

"_Shadow…"_

Shadow's eyes widened when he heard that familiar voice. It was her…it has to be her!

"Maria…" Super Shadow whispered as he see's an image of her face appear in front of him, smiling warmly at him.

"_Those people need you Shadow. Give them a chance, to be happy…"_ Maria said as she disappeared.

**-Music: Live and Learn (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

Super Shadow blinked and narrowed his eyes at the ARK. "I AM SHADOW! SHADOW THE HEDGEHOG!" He shouted as he removed his Inhibitor Rings and became surrounded in a golden aura. "You ready?"

"You bet!" Super Sonic exclaimed as he became surrounded in a golden aura as well. "Here we go!"

The golden-yellow lights began to grow around the two and it began to cover the ARK as well. There was just one move that they can do in order to stop this threat.

"**Chaos Control!"** They both shouted as they fired a white beam of energy at the ARK.

The ARK became covered in the white light and it disappeared out of thin air. Seconds later, the ARK reappeared again, but this time, it was no longer falling to the planet! The Super Hedgehogs did it! They saved the world!

Down on Earth, everyone everywhere were all celebrating that they was gonna live another day! They were celebrating for the brave heroes who risked their lives to save them and their homes!

**-Music stops-**

Back in space, the Super Hedgehogs smiled that they ARK was stopped and the planet was saved. They soon turned back to their normal color and they were falling down towards Earth very slowly. The two noticed that they were small bits of lights appearing, making them look at their bodies and saw that they were disappearing. They knew that something like this would happen, and they were still happy to know everyone's save.

"Guess this is it…" Sonic chuckled, giving off a sad smile.

"Yeah…but it was…worth it." Shadow chuckled as well.

Sonic looked back at the ARK and saw everyone staring at the two of them as they disappeared, giving him the time to see their emotions. Tails was shedding tears and waving goodbye to them, Amy was sobbing uncontrollaby, while banging on the glass, calling out to him, Knuckles had a sad look on his face, Cream and Cheese were shedding tears away. To Sonic's surprise, Eggman had a sad look on his face and he could see him wipe a tear away from his eyes, an actual tear and not a fake one, and Rouge gave them a sad smile but her eyes were watery.

"_Sorry guys…"_ Sonic thought sadly as he waved goodbye to them and saw his hand disappeared. _"I guess this time it's really over for me…take care of each other…"_

"_Maria…this is what you wanted right?"_ Shadow thought. _"This is my promise that I made to you." _

Sonic and Shadow's visions began to get blurry and they slowly closed their eyes. _"Sayonara, Sonic/Shadow the Hedgehog…"_ Were their last thoughts as they disappeared.

**(Earthland)**

**-Music: Tropical Jungle (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)-**

"Hurry up, man! You want to go out and see the world don't you!"

"Don't be rushing me!"

In the small village of Knothole, inside a treehouse, two six year old orphan twin boys are seen packing up their stuff and getting ready to leave their village so that they can search for a dragon while going on adventures. They were packing anything that they need, starting with food, drinks, toothbrush, and extra clothes…including underwear.

The first boy, who was the oldest, had coal black hair, with bangs framing his face. His eyes were crimson red. He wore a simple black T-shirt, with a red spiral in the front, and black pants, with red lines going all the way down the bottom. He wore type of jet sneakers with the colors being red, black, and white. He wore a necklace with a red symbol.

The second boy, who's the youngest, has cobalt blue hair. His eyes were emerald jade green. He wore a white T-shirt, with a blue spiral in the front, and blue pants, with white lines going all the way down the bottom. He wore red sneakers, with white strapes over them, and gold buckles on each one. He wore a necklace with a blue circle symbol.

These twin boys were Shadow and Sonic, the village's "Super Crazy Fast Duo", as they called them.

"Come on Sonic! You're wasting time!" Shadow growled out in annoyance.

"Keep your shoes on I'm coming down!" Sonic exclaimed coming from up the tree house.

Shadow just shook his head in disbelief. Even though they were both the fastest, Sonic was so slow when it comes to packing. He looks up and saw his brother jump and land in front of him, with a smirk on his face.

"Happy?" Sonic asked, causing his older brother's eyebrow to twitch.

"Let's just go." Shadow said as he started to walk ahead, Sonic following right beside him.

"HEY! HOLD ON A SECOND Y'ALL!" A voice shouted.

The twins turned their heads and saw a group of five kids, about their age, running towards them.

One is a girl with blond hair tied into a really long braided pony tail. She has green eyes. She wore a pink shirt and light purple pants. All she wore were sandals.

The second, is another girl, but this one has long flowing red hair. She has blue eyes/ She wore a white shirt, with a blue vest over it, black shorts and blue boots.

The third, is yet another girl. Her black hair features longer sections adorned with purple and orange beads. She has greenish-bluish eyes. She wore a single-shoulder purple dress that flares about knee-length. She wore nothing on her feet.

The fourth is a boy. He has brown hair and wore a yellow headband. He has blue eyes. He wore a red vest, over a turquoise coat, and blue pants. He didn't have nothing on his feet.

And the last one was another boy. He has silver/grayish hair and yellow eyes. He had a white jacket and gray pants. He wore white navy, aqua, and gold boots. On his hands were gold cuffs and circular aqua symbols.

"Bunnie, Sally, Nicole, Ken, and Silver! Hey guys!" Sonic greeted them with a smile, while Shadow gave a nod.

"You're leaving already?" The black haired girl, Nicole, asked in a sad tone.

"Afraid so." Shadow said.

"We're really gonna miss ya'll, ya know." The blond girl, Bunnie, said softly.

"Believe us, we'll miss you guys too." Sonic said. "But don't worry, we'll come by someday and visit."

"You two better!" The red haired boy, Ken, exclaimed. "Cause it'll be boring here without you."

"Hmph, you can count on it." Shadow smirked.

The red haired girl, Sally, ran to the twins and brought them both in a hug, surprising them. She releases the two and sniff while wiping away the tears that was dwelling in her eyes.

"Be safe out there. And make sure you write us letters." Sally told them as they nodded and smiled.

"Um, where are the others?" Shadow asked.

"Ant and Rotor?" The last boy, Silver, asked and smirked. "Well, those two wouldn't stop crying, so they told us to you both that they hope to see you again someday."

"Sure they did." Sonic said with a sheepish smile.

"But still," Nicole spoke up. "Are you two sure you're gonna find a dragon?"

"Sure we will!" Sonic exclaimed. "And when we do, we'll ask it if it can train us both in **Wind Dragon Slayer Magic**."

"And who knows?" Shadow asked. "Maybe someday we'll each join a guild and see each other then."

"Ah hope so." Bunnie exclaimed as the others nodded.

"Well, we're off." Sonic said as he and Shadow turned around and began to walk away from them. The two stopped however, causing everyone to look at them with confusion. They turned around and gave them a thumbs up and grin.

"WE'LL SEE YOU GUYS AGAIN REAL SOON! THAT'S A PROMISE!" They all yelled, causing everyone to smile brightly and waved goodbye to them.

The twins turned back around and ran off in blue and red blurs, leaving their home and going on to new adventures.

**Later**

**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-**

The twins have been running for a while now and their currently taking a rest. They stopped in an open field, with a river right next to it, where they decided to stop and get something to chow down. Well, they did kind of left real early and they didn't have enough time to eat yet. It was really a good thing that packed some food, otherwise they wouldn't have the energy to run.

"Hey Shadow." Sonic mumbled, eating a rice ball, getting his brother's attention. "Do you think that we might really find a dragon?"

"Of course we will." Shadow nodded, taking a bite out of a sandwich. "It can't be that hard to find a dragon."

"Yeah. You're right!" Sonic exclaimed, smiling. "And besides dragon's are really big and huge, so you can't really miss it."

Shadow nodded his again and smirked. "Exactly." His smirked vanished when he looked at his hands. "We also have to learn more about these powers that we got."

"You mean that Chaos Energy that we got?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah." Shadow said as a yellow energy ball made out of thunder appeared in his hand, before it vanished again. "And those Chaos Emeralds things…" On his other a red glowing emerald appeared.

"Come to think of it…" Sonic said, looking down. "How do we even know what these emeralds are called and the Chaos Energy thing that we got?"

Shadow shook his head and looked at the emerald. "I don't even know…it's like the names just popped into my head. I even looked through the books and found nothing on Chaos Energy or the emeralds. I even asked the Village Elder and he didn't know about them yet we both know what they are. This is called a Chaos Emerald. There are seven of them in different colors. They can even give the users unlimited power."

Sonic remained quiet from hearing that. He had a whole lot of questions running through his head. What are Chaos Emeralds? How did they know about them? Where did they come from? Who created them? And most of all, why did they carry such powerful gemstones to begin with?

Before Sonic could say something, he was interrupted by a voice." **Oh? This is a surprise. I never thought I would have company here."** A woman's voice said, causing the twins to jump and look around.

"Who said that?" Sonic asked looking around.

"**Up here."**

The twins noticed that there was a giant shadow looming over them. They looked up and their eyes widen in shock and awe. There before them is a giant creature that resembled a lizard. It had sapphire scales and matching wings. It's talons and the spikes on it's back, neck, and tail were bluish-purple. They took notice of the small horns that was on it's head. It also had two fangs that jutted out of her upper jaw onto her bottom lip.

"**Hi, there little boys."** The creature said in a woman's voice as she gave them a smile.

The twins looked to each with their mouths gaping open in shock. They looked back to the sky once more and then towards each other with happy grins on their faces. "DRAGON! WE FOUND A DRAGON! AWESOME!"

The female dragon laughed lightly. She kinda expected a reaction like this from humans so young. **"That's right. I'm a dragon. My name's Aeros. May I ask for your names?"**

"I'm Sonic!" Sonic introduced himself happily as he raised his hand.

"I'm Shadow, his older brother." Shadow said as he bowed. "It's nice to meet you Aeros."

"**Likewise, Shadow." **Aeros smiled.

"Hey Aeros, what are you doing out here?" Sonic asked curiously.

Aeros raised an eyebrow and smirked. **"What do you mean? I live here."**

"…"

"…"

The twins stayed silent as they looked at each other and back to Aeros. "EHHHHHH!? YOU LIVE HERE!?"

"**Yup!"** Aeros gave them a toothy grin. **"So, do you two mind telling me what you doing out here by yourselfs?"**

"We were looking for a dragon that has the power to control wind." Shadow answered, causing the female dragon to tilt her head.

"**Why?"**

"Well…" Sonic spoke up, getting her attention. "We're hoping that the Dragon will teach us **Wind Dragon Slayer Magic**."

"…**Huh?"** Aeros blinked. **"But wait a second what about your parents? Do they know what your doing?"** She saw the sad looks on the twins faces as they looked to the grass. **"What's wrong?"**

"We…don't have any parents." Sonic said sadly, making Aeros' eyes to widen.

"The Village Elder told us that after we were born, our parents died." Shadow continued. "So, we've been raising ourselfs."

"**Oh my…I'm so sorry for bringing that up boys."** Aeros apologized. She had no idea what pain those boys nmust be feeling, not knowing who their parents are. They probably don't even know what the love of a parent is like.

"It's okay." Sonic smiled. "You didn't know." He said causing Aeros to smile.

"Hey Aeros." Shadow called out getting her attention. "Have you ever heard of seven gems called Chaos Emeralds?"

"**Chaos Emeralds…"** Aeros placed her claw under her chin. **"I never heard of something like that. Why?"**

"Um…nothing. I'll tell you about it later." Shadow reassured her, though inwardly cursed. He was hoping that Aeros knew more about Chaos Emeralds and Energy, but guess she doesn't know either.

"So…" Sonic trailed off, getting the others attention. "Do you know any dragons that can control wind Aeros?"

"**I may…"** Aeros said as she turned serious, which made the boys nervous a little. **"But before I answer that question. Why do you two want to be Wind Dragon Slayers?"**

"It's because it's cool!" Sonic exclaimed.

Aeros blinked, not expecting an answer like that. **"Huh?"**

"What my dumb brother means…" Shadow said as he smacked Sonic on the head, ignoring the 'Hey' from him. "Is that we've heard stories about how dragons teach ordinary humans Dragon Slayer Magic, which is a form of Lost Magic. And in turn, those Dragon Slayers became famous and are known throughout all of Earthland. They use their magic to save a whole lot of people from harm and danger."

"You see," Sonic spoke up. "Me and Shadow want to be strong one day. Like those Dragon Slayer guys. We need that strength."

"Strength? Why do you need it?" Aeros asked as both boys smiled.

"To protect the things that matter." They answered as memories of their friends appeared in their head. "Like our friends."

Aeros looked at them and saw the determination in their eyes. To say the least, she was impressed. Not only did those boys learn about Dragon Slayers from their home, they also want to be Dragon Slayers themselves so that they can protect their friends and other people. She smiled at both of them.

"Hey, can you tell us where the Wind Dragon is Aeros?" Sonic asked.

Aeros grinned and decided to tell them the truth. **"Why should I? When you already found her."** The twins jaws dropped to the ground, causing Aeros to laugh at them.

"You're the Wind Dragon!?" They yelled. "This whole time!?"

"**Uh huh!"** Aeros nodded. **"And let me just say; congratulations."**

"For what?" Shadow asked as he and Sonic got up.

"**For being truthful and honest."** Aeros said. **"You see boys, like there bad people out there, there are also bad dragons. And because this there are evil Dragon Slayers out there, who would use their powers to destroy everthing."** She explained causing their eyes to widen. **"But there are those like you, who would want to use those powers for doing good and not bad. You both want it to help those in need and protect the people you care about."**

"So does that mean…?" Sonic trailed off as Aeros nodded.

"I'm going to teach you two Dragon Slayer Magic." She smiled as both boys had huge smiles on their faces.

"ALRIGHT!" They cheered as they jumped and gave each other high-fives. They turned to Aeros and hugged her, surprising her. "We'll make you proud Aeros!"

"**I know that you will boys."** Aeros gave a motherly smile.

"So when do we start?" Sonic asked jumping around.

"**We'll start tomorrow,"** Aeros turned to a mountain. **"At that mountain. It's where you both train and no one will disturb us. It will also be your new home."** She turned to them and gave them a grin. **"Think you can handle it?"**

"Are you kidding?" Shadow asked as he and Sonic grinned back. "We can handle anything!"

Aeros nodded. **"Well then, hop on my back and we'll get ready!"** She exclaimed as the boys did so. **"HERE WE GO!"** She flew up real high and could hear the twins cheer happily. _**"Sonic and Shadow, huh?" I sense great powers within you two. It's probably even powerful then Dragon Slayer Magic. Well, I got nothing to worry about. I know you boys are going to do great things one day. I can feel it."**_

**A/N: Well here's the Reboot like I said! :) Also I want to give a shot out to my new co-author of Blue and Black Dragons, Nightmare the Dragon! Together, we're gonna make this crossover fic awesome! Also, Nightmare the Dragon, again nice job with renaming Eragon to Aeros.**


	2. Training Begins

**The Blue and Black Dragons**

* * *

**-Music: Mystic Ruins (Sonic Adventure)-**

**Year X773**

It's been a week since the twins have started to live with Aeros. And needless to say, the two started to enjoy staying with her. When she brought them in, she decided that she will give them some time to get settled in before they could start their training. And during the week the she got the chance to know more about the boys. For one, which was pretty obvious was that they were orphans and they didn't know if their parents were killed. or if they abandoned them, which made the dragon growl. The second, was that the boys were pretty...no...they were _really_ fast on their feet. Never in her life that she's heard of humans that could run so fast as the boys did. She at first thought they used magic, but it turns out that they were born with it. She was also more curious about these 'Chaos Emeralds' that Shadow was talking about, but she knew that they would tell her someday soon.

And then there was something else about them. These boys got large Magical Reserves for kids their age, and they had another energy source within them as she sensed it when they met. It was as though this energy was of both light and darkness and it was not magic at all. Maybe it had something to do with the Chaos Emeralds. But one thing Aeros knew for sure, was that these two have great potential. And since she knew that her best friend Igneel and the other dragons are going to train children in Dragon Slayer Arts as well, she was more than happy to take the boys in.

For the twins, they had a blast staying with their new mother. Aeros was really kind and gentle that they couldn't help but smile brightly at her. For all their life, they've always wanted to know what it was like to have parents. To have a mother who scold them if they did something wrong, and a father who would take them out hunting or something. And now, their dreams have finally come true! They now have a mother! Not only that, but she's also a dragon! A real dragon as a mother! How cool can that be!?

Anyway, it's time for the main story.

It was dark outside, but wasn't for long, as the sun was slowly rising and the boys sleeping on tree branches. The twins were snoring really loud and they had a giant bubble from their noses. In fact, they were so deep in sleep, that they didn't hear the sound of flapping wings and something landing on the ground, right in front of the tree, the boys were sleeping in.

The figure looked at them with half-lidded eyes and sighed, before a playful grin appeared on it's face. It took a deep breath. **"WAKE UP!" **

The roar caused the trees to rustle, the ground to shake, and the birds to fly away in fright. The twins eye's were snapped opened and they held onto each other while screaming comically.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! WE'RE AWAKE! WE'RE AWAKE!" They shouted back, as they fell off the tree and fell on the grass with loud 'Thuds', causing them to groan and rub their butts. They heard someone laughing at them, causing them to look up, and saw it was Aeros that woke them up. They got up and glared at her as small veins appeared on their heads. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

**"Actually, it was pretty funny."** Aeros grinned, causing the boys to pout.** "Anyway..."** Her voice turned serious making the boys become curious well. "Now that you two have settled in, it's time for you to begin."

The boys looked at each other then back to their mom. They did this for a few seconds they both had smiles on their faces and they looked at her. "You mean..." Sonic asked with excitement in his voice.

**"Yup!"** The Queen of the Wind Dragons nodded as a bright smile appeared. **"It's time for you two to begin your training in Wind Dragon Slayer Magic!"**

**-Music: It doesn't Matter (Sonic Adventure 2)-**

"ALRIGHT!" Sonic and Shadow cheered as they gave a high five. Sonic turned himself into a ball and spun around Aeros while Shadow was looking up at her with stars in his eyes.

**"Now then..."** Aeros said before she was covered in a blue light, catching the boys by surprise. The light began to get brighter and brighter that it covered the field and made the twins cover their eyes.

When the light faded, the boys uncovered their eyes and their jaws dropped in disbelief. There, where Aeros was before, stood a beautiful woman of over 20 years of age. She wore what looked like a battle kimono which was blue and had pictures of the wind on it. Her hair was like that of Aeros and the same was for her eyes.

"A...Aeros...!?" Shadow asked as the woman smiled and nodded her head.

"Yup. It's me!"

"But-how-when did you-I mean...YOU'RE A HUMAN NOW!" Sonic exclaimed as he pointed at her.

"What? Surprised?" Aeros joked as she giggled to herself.

"WE'RE SHOCKED!" The twins yelled at her, causing her to laugh.

"We know everything about you dragons, but we never knew that they can take on human forms." Shadow said, crossing his arms and giving her a raised eyebrow.

"So does that mean every dragon can do that?" Sonic asked as he started to poke her legs.

"Not all of them." Aeros answered. "See boys, certain dragons, like myself, have the ability to change into humans if we want. And since I'm going to train you, I thought that it would be nice to be in this form."

The boys looked at each other before sighing and hanging their heads down. They're gonna have to get used to things like this.

"BEGIN!"

**-Music Stops-**

"Wait wh-" Sonic was interrupted when he and Shadow were thrown in the air. _"The sky?"_ He thought as they fell on their backs. They sat up and looked at Aeros, seeing that her back was turned to them and that both her arms were in the air.

"What just happened?" Shadow asked.

"Your training, that's what happened." Aeros said calmly as she looked them over her shoulder. "First we're going to check out how good you two are in hand-to-hand combat. Then after we're done with that I'm going to show you the basic Dragon Slayer moves." She turned to them and smirked. "So...come at me with your best shot!"

The twins looked at each other. Here was Aeros, their mother, wanting them to fight her!? They grinned in excitement at the thought of fighting a dragon! So they stood up and got into stances.

**-Music: Emerald Beach (Sonic Generations Remix)-**

"CHARGE!" The twins yelled as they ran to her.

Shadow jumped in the air and gave her a flying kick. Aeros grabbed his leg and tossed him to the side, before Sonic jumped as well and attempted to punch her. But she blocked it with her palm, before Sonic sent out a barrage of fast paced punches, catching her by surprise as she blocked every last one of them. She heard something spinning from behind and she looked over her shoulder to see Shadow charging at her from the back. A smirked appeared on her face as she punched Sonic in the stomach, sending him skidding across the dirt, and turned to Shadow with her left hand held out. She began to bounce him as though he was a Basket Ball.

Sonic looked up and saw that Aeros was using his big bro as a Basket Ball. "Hey! No cool!" He yelled as he jumped in the air and charged at her as a spinning ball.

Aeros looked up and smirked again, as she dropped Shadow and kicked him towards Sonic. The two clashed into each other before they got out of their spinning move and landed on the ground, both clutching their heads in pain. They stood back up and glared at Aeros, who smiled playfully at them.

"You're gonna pay for that!" Shadow growled as a bump formed on his head. He disappeared in a blue flash and appeared in front of Aeros, surprising her. "Take this!" He went to kick her in the face, but she ducked.

"Got you!" Sonic yelled as he ran to her and turned himself into ball.

Aeros jumped in the air to dodge the incoming attack and did a few flips before landing on the grass. She turned to the boys to see them charging at her while giving out War cries. The two then sent out a barrage of fast paced punches and kicks, hoping to see that she would back up. But instead she stood on ground and was dodging and blocking all of their attacks. The twins backed flipped away from her and looked at one another, having a silent conversation. The nodded their heads as grins formed on their faces, which made Aeros raise an eyebrow.

"Together!" Sonic and Shadow slapped each other's hands before they turned themselves into spinning balls together and charged at Aeros.

"Nice try!" Aeros said as she held her hands out. When the giant ball got closer, she attempted to push them back but when they touched her, they were the ones to push her back. She stood her ground as the boys still pushed her back."Impressive...very impressive boys. BUT NOT ENOUGH!" She kicked both of them away and sent them flying away, while they were screaming.

**THUD!**

**-Music Stops-**

Sonic landed on his head, while Shadow landed on the ground safely. Sonic groaned as he held his head and rubbed the giant bump that was formed on it.

"You okay?" Shadow asked holding his hand out to his brother.

"Yeah, I'm good." Sonic said, taking his brother's hand and got up. They heard clapping and turned to Aeros who was smiling brightly at them.

"Okay, since you both can hold your own in a fight, let's see if you can do these attacks." Aeros said as she took a deep breath. She turns away from the boys and looked at the clearing. **"Wind Dragon's Roar!" **A tornado of purple wind, with sparkles in them, erupted from Aeros mouth and it's power caused the trees to fly away in different directions, not only that but a large crater was formed.

**"Wind Dragon's Wing Attack!"** Aeros jumped in the air and slashed her hands down sending out the same purple wind from before, only this attacked looked like a pair of Dragon Wings.

**"Wind Dragon's Power Fist!"** Aeros fist was covered in the purple wind and she punched the ground causing a crater to be formed below her and the wind surrounding her.

**"Wind Dragon's Claw!"** Aeros jumped up and slashed her hand down causing the purple wind to look like Dragon's Claws.

The boys watched on in awe at the destructive powers that Aeros was showing them. _Those_ were the basic Dragon Slayer Moves!? No words could describe how excited the two of them were that they were going to learn such moves! They turned to Aeros and saw she was looking at them with a smile and peace sign.

"AWESOME!" Sonic shouted out in awe. "LET ME TRY! LET ME TRY! LET ME TRY!" He ran next to Aeros and took a deep breath. **"Wind Dragon's Roar!"** He yelled out but nothing came out of his mouth. "I said...**Wind Dragon's Roar!**" Still nothing. Sonic was now starting to get annoyed. "Oh come on! **Wind Dragon's Roar!**" This time blue wind erupted from Sonic's mouth but it blew him in the air before he landed on his butt.

"Let me try this." Shadow said as he took a deep breath. **"Wind Dragon's Roar!"** He blew out only a little bit of crimson colored red. A red vein hovered over his head. "Seriously?"

Aeros was on the ground laughing really hard at their misfortune. See never would've thought they would do it on their first try and they actually messed it up. She wiped a tear away from her eye and stood up. "Don't worry guys, it'll take a while for you to get it down. And believe me when I say..." A glint appeared in her eyes and it caused the boys to shiver in fright. "That we have all the time in the world."

"Oh..." Sonic started,

"Crap..." Shadow finished.

Yup. This was going to be one awesome new life.

**End of Chapter 1**


	3. Five Years Later

**The Blue and Black Dragons**

**Don't own anything**

* * *

**Earthland Year X775**

Five years.

It been a very long and gruesome five years of Training that the boys have been put through. There was no words that could describe how they felt about the hardcore training that they had done. All of the intense training that the boys had done actually paid off. They managed to create their own fighting styles, and not only that but they also got the Wind Dragon Slayer moves down in a few months after Aeros showed them how to do it.

Speaking of Aeros, the twins couldn't help but be surprise by her odd personality. When they're not training, she becomes the caring and gentle mother that they know and love…but when it's training time, her personality took on a drastic turn. Who knew that someone like her was so…scary when it comes to training.

During the years, the twins have also been practicing the second energy they have inside of them. The **'Chaos Energy**' as they called it. Along with learning new Wind Dragon Slayer Moves, the twins were also trying to learn their Chaos Powers. It was amazing to say the least! When they showed it to Aeros she was surprised as well and couldn't believe her eyes when she saw their Chaos Powers. They began to wonder if it had something to do with the Chaos Emeralds.

Speaking of the Emeralds, the past nights have been strange. They kept having these weird dreams where they were talking hedgehogs.

For Sonic, he dreamed he was a blue hedgehog and he was friends with a twin tailed fox, a red echidna, a pink hedgehog, who always went everywhere he went and always carries a giant hammer with her, and an orange bunny rabbit with a little blue creature with it. Apparently he had many adventures and was also saving the world from someone named 'Dr. Robuttnik' or was it 'Dr. Eggman'? Whatever the hell his name is.

For Shadow, he dreamed he was a black hedgehog created in a reserch lab. He saw a bald-headed old man with a gray mustache, and a blond girl wearing blue. Who were these people? Why are they in his dreams? Shadow never understood it.

The twins had no idea why they kept having these dreams every night. It didn't make sense! Was the dreams trying to tell them something? They didn't know the answers to it so, they asked Aeros about it.

When they told their mother about the dreams, she was surprised and confused by them. Her sons were having dreams that they were talking blue and black hedgehogs? She tried to come up with an answer for them and came down to a conclusion. She told them that for most people, some dreams were a way to show them memories of their past lifes. Like what they were before being born into a new life.

And to say the least, the twins were kind of shock! So the dreams that they've been having…they were memories of their past lifes? AND THEY WERE TALKING HEDGEHOGS IN THEIR PAST LIFES! What the hell was up with that!?

It felt so…weird and embarrassing know that they were a bunch of talking hedgehogs. But Sonic thought it was really cool! Even if he was a hedgehog, he still had his speed and saved the world countless times! How cool was that!?

And for Shadow…he had mixed reactions. For one, he wasn't born in the world like Sonic's hedgehog self, he was _created_ in a lab to being a weapon of some sort. Just the thought of it makes Shadow grit his teeth in anger. Him being used as a weapon of mass destruction!? Well the only thing that was good about it was that he made friends with that young girl…Maria…that was her name right?

Whenever he heard that name, he would always feel…sad, guilt, and regret. He guess it's because that since she died, he always felt deep regret that he wasn't able to save her. Hell, when he woke up day he found tears falling down his face. Was Maria…someone really special to him in his past life?

Anyway, where are the twins now you ask? Why they were walking down a dirt path to heading to an unknown location.

They were now 11 years old and the training they were put into for the past five years was worth it as they had muscles no children their age should have yet. They stood around the same height around 5'4.

Sonic's blue hair now had angular bangs and it was spiky in the back. He wore a blue long sleeve shirt, with a red vest over it. He had on blue pants and still wore his trademark shoes.

Shadow's black hair reached to his midsection and it had some red streaks in them. He wore a black jacket, over a red shirt. He wore black pants and still had his trademark shoes.

Sonic couldn't help but sigh in annoyance. They've been walking for 3 hours! 3 HOURS! They would've been there by now but Shadow had decided that walking was better!

"Come on Bro..." Sonic whined. "Are we there yet?"

"For the 100th time," Shadow growled. "No! You've been asking that question for hours!"

"Well I can't help it!" Sonic complained. "It's been 3 freaking hours since we walked! And I'm ready for some action! We should've been there by now damn it!"

Shadow rolled his eyes while shaking his head. His little brother can be such a baby some times that it's annoying. Ignoring Sonic's protests, Shadow focused on the road ahead of him, seeing that there were two paths ahead and a sign in the center of it.

**Left: Apotos Town. Right: Shibuya Town**

"So which way you want to go Bro?" Sonic asked.

...

"Shad?" Sonic looked to his left and he saw Shadow heading to Apotos Town. "DUDE! What the heck!?"

"Good luck with your training Sonic." Shadow called out, waving his hand to him, without looking back.

Sonic had a dumbfounded expression as he watched his brother run to Apotos Town in an orange blur. "Dude...he didn't even let me choose which Town I wanted to go!" He hung his head down as blue lines were above him.

He soon walked off to Shibuya Town with his head still down.

* * *

**(Apotos Town)**

**-Music: Apotos Hub World: Day-**

Thanks to Shadow's incredible speed, he was able to get to Apotos Town. Needless to say, this town was quite peaceful and beautiful. All the houses were white with blue rooftops. He went to explore the town, with his hands in his pocket. He could see many people walking around, talking to one another.

However, it wasn't so peaceful. Even though he knows the place was peaceful, he could tell that something happened. It was this feeling in his gut that told him this. As he continued to walk, he could see that some buildings were damaged and destroyed. Oh how he hated that his guts were always right.

But then again, Aeroes did want them to go to those towns for a reason. And maybe this was one of those reasons.

"What on Earthland happened here?" Shadow asked.

"It was the Dark Guild known as 'Dark Gaia'." A Old Man in a Priest outfit answered.

Shadow turned to the Old Man. "Dark Gaia?"

He heard a lot about Guilds, even before he met Aeroes. He knows that Guilds are place where Wizards and normal people can have jobs and do missions. Guilds are over Earthland and there were even the most famous or most hated.

"Yes. Those Dark Gaia fools did this to our town. They came here about a month ago and they are causing trouble for everyone in this town." The Old Man explained.

"Why are they called Dark Gaia?" Shadow asked.

The Old Man stroked his long beard. "Well, if my memory is correct, they are named after a legendary monster that appeared since the very beginning of time." His answered shocked Shadow.

"Legends say that Dark Gaia is a hyper energy organism originating from the dawn of time and is the incarnation of darkness, night and destruction. Since the beginning, Dark Gaia has fought his counterpart, Light Gaia, in an perpetual cycle of destruction and rebirth of Earthland where Dark Gaia destroys the planet after having slept for eons. It would then have its work undone and itself returned to sleep by Light Gaia to continue the cycle."

Shadow gasped in shock as his eyes widened in alarm. A monster that's been around since the beginning of time. It...it was crazy and unheard of! But then again, dragons were said to be a myth and look what happened to him and Sonic.

"So what does Dark Gaia, the Dark Guild, want?" Shadow asked, eyes narrowed.

"They want to find a way to unleash Dark Gaia, so they can take over Earthland." The Old Man growled. "Those fools have no idea what would happen if they unleash they unleash this creature upon the world!"

Shadow's eyes widened before they were narrowed again. These bastards were trying to unleash something they have no hopes to control! If they did unleash this monster then the world would be gone forever! And right now, they are terrorizing these townsfolks and destroying their homes!

"Tell me your Elderness." Shadow growled as he balled his fists up. "Where is Dark Gaia located?"

"Well Lad, no one knows where there Guild is at." The Old Man answered. "But their members always come out when it's dark."

Dark? Oh yeah that's right. Dark Gaia is the incarnation of darkness. So of course they would come out at night.

"But why would you want to know where their hiding?" The Old Man asked.

"Simple. I'm going to take each and everyone them down." Shadow answered, getting a shocked expression from the Old Man and those who heard him.

"What did that kid say?"

"He's gonna take out Dark Gaia?"

"How's he gonna do that? He's just a boy!"

Whispers broke out which Shadow ignored as he was more focused on taking down the Dark Guild.

"Tell me my boy." The Old Man said. "Are you perhaps...a Wizard?"

"Yeah." Shadow nodded and grinned. "I know Dragon Slayer Magic."

His answere made everyone do a spit-take. DRAGON SLAYER MAGIC!? It was said that Dragon Slayer Magic was a Lost Magic and could only be learned by...Dragons! And if what he said is true then that means he is currently being trained by a Dragon!

Hopeful looks started to appear on everyone's faces as they realized that they can all be saved from this kid.

"My boy," The Old Man smiled. "You may just be the hope this Town needs."

Shadow nodded his head as he asked. "Is there any place for me to stay tonight? I need to be ready."

"Of course! Of course!" The Old Man laughed as he lead Shadow to the place where he can stay. "By the way, I never got your name."

"It's Shadow." Shadow introduced himself. "Shadow Kaze."

"Well it's nice to meet you Shadow." The Old Man said. "My name is Iroh."

* * *

**(Shibuya Town)**

Sonic arrived at his destination as he looked around the town. He could see many people wlking around, talking to one another, children playing, everything. He also noticed the painting that was on the building.

"So far, so good." Sonic mused. He spoke too soon as he heard screams coming from the corner and saw people going to find out what happened.

"Me and my mouth." He deadpanned. He ran to the source of the screams and when he did, he was shocked from what he saw.

**-Music: Time Eater~Modern (Sonic Generations)-**

It was monster there and it was destroying the town. All the buildings had claw marks, the ground had craters in them because of it.

The monster was massive and it has black skin. Its entire body is wrapped in teal thorns and both of its wrists and ankles still have manacles on them. The chains on its arms are broken, but the chain connecting its feet is not. It has a large, red, toothy maw and beady, glowing yellow eyes. While it is muscular and has large hands and feet, it also has rather thin limbs. Each of its limbs sports three digits with long, red claws. It also has two enormous, orange horns and a massive, orange mane.

The creature roared as it clawed a building destroying it in the process. Many people ran away from the creature except for Sonic who simply stood there watching it in shock. But the shock on his face soon faded as it was replaced with bright happy smile.

"Shadow...thank you for going to Apotos Town!" He said happily. He then ran to the rampaging monster. "HEY FREAK SHOW! Pick on somebody your own size!"

The creature heard that and turned to him, roaring at him as it charged to him on all fours.

Blue Wind came erupted from Sonic's hands as he jumped in the air. **"Wind Dragon's Power Fist!"** He punched the creature in the face, as a gust of blue wind came out of his fist, sending it sliding on the ground.

The Townsfolk was shocked by the sudden display of power this child holds. With just one punch and he sent this creature to the ground! How amazing was that!?

he creature shook it's head and glared at Sonic with hatred as it roared at him. Sonic however, cracked his neck in excitement as he gave a 'Come here' motion with his hands. The creature roared again as it turned invisible, shocking Sonic. He looked everywhere for the monster but found himself gasping in surprise.

He felt the monster's hand grabbing his whole body. It spun around, while holding onto him, and threw him away.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!"

**CRASH!**

Sonic crashed into one of the buildings, which made a human sized crater of him, and into anything that was inside, making him see stars and have swirly eyes.

"That's gonna leave mark." He mumbled to himself as he was knocked unconscious due to a glass hitting him on top of his head.

The last thing he saw before he closed his eyes was a girl around his age with bright pink hair. Pink hair that was familiar to him.

"A...Amy...?" He whispered as he lost consciousness.

* * *

**End of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Again, so sorry you guys had to wait FOREVER for this story, I kinda lost my muse for it. But hey just to let you guys it's back in business!**


	4. Dark Gaia Guild and Dark Thorn!

**The Blue and Black Dragons**

**Don't own anything**

**Also just to give everyone a heads up, I'm changing this story to a harem fic.**

* * *

**(Apotos Town)**

**-Music: Apotos Hub World: Night (Sonic Unleashed)-**

After Iroh let Shadow spend the night at his place, the black haired teen decided to explore more of the town. It was obvious that nobody here was Wizard, seeing how they don't have Guilds here. He was also interested about this 'Dark Gaia' monster.

He asked the other townsfolk if they knew anything about this creature and all he got was the same thing. It was one of Zeref's Demons, which made sweat drop. Dark Gaia was born since the very beginning of time, how the hell was it Zeref's Demons if it was older than him? He couldn't help but ask himself 'who was this Zeref'? And why do everyone here fear and despise him?

Apparently, whoever this guy was, most Dark Guilds look up to Zeref. He asked Iroh if he knew anything about Zeref and boy did Shadow get his answer.

Zeref is said to have been the darkest, most evil Mage in the history of the Magic World, mastering the Black Arts and creating many Demons, some of which still wreak havoc in the present.

Now that got Shadow's attention. Evil Mage in the history of th Magic World? That's like saying he's hundreds of years old and he's still alive!? He must be an ancient old man right now...right? He had so many questions running through his mind. What happened all those years ago? What did Zeref exactly do to consider himself evil? And most of all, where is he?

But Shadow had time to worry about that later. Right now, he has to focus on the task. And that is to stop the Dark Gaia Guild and save the people of this town from their evil ways.

Speaking of...

Shadow looks at the sun and could see that it was setting. "It's almost time..." He stared at the setting before he continued his walk. "Dark Gaia..." His eyes glowed red. "I _will_ stop you!"

* * *

**(Shibuya Town)**

Sonic's was snoring soundly before he began to open his eyes. The first thing that he saw was a ceiling, making him blink. He could feel something wet on his forhead. He sat up and reached for it, seeing that it was white wash cloth.

"Hm?" He looks around and saw he was in a room. The room looked like it belongs to a girl. He looked outside and saw the sun was setting.

"What the hell happened?" Sonic asked, rubbing his head. "All I could remember was..." His eyes widened as he re-called what happened. He jumped off the bed and had a large vein on his head.

"THAT STUPID MONSTER CHEATED!" He yelled out comically. "JUST WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! I AM GONNA-!"

**SLAM!**

"You're awake!"

Sonic blinked, all of his anger disappearing, when he heard someone enter the room. He turns around and saw it was a girl around his age, more than likely a year younger than.

She has pink hair and green eyes similar to his. She wore red hairband and a red one piece top with a white collar, yellow buttons on the her left side and a lavender sarashi around her waist. She also wears white gloves with purple sports tape and golden ring bracelets around her wrists, purple stockings, and red-violet shoes with pink soles and toes, gray straps and pink plate with two yellow buttons on top. She appears to lack undergarments.

"Oh man, I almost thought you wouldn't wake up at all." The girl sighed in relief. "So anyway, my name is Amy Rose. And you?"

Sonic's eyes widened as memories started to flash in his head as he started to remember a pink hedgehog in a red dress chasing his hedgehog self around and him always saving her from trouble.

"Hello~" Amy waved her hand in front of his face, seeing that he was daydreaming. It seemed to have worked as Sonic snapped out of it and shook his head.

"Um...sorry about that," Sonic apologized scratching his head sheepishly. "Guess I was on a snooze cruise. I'm Sonic by the wya. Sonic Kaze."

"Nice to meet you Sonic Kaze." Amy said.

**-Music: Empire City Hub World: Night (Sonic Unleashed)-**

Sonic heard construction outside and he looked outside the window. He saw many people outside working on the damages the monster caused. He was surprised to find out many children were helping as well.

"That was Dark Thorn, y'know." Amy said, looking outside as well and getting Sonic's attention.

"Huh?"

"The monster you were fighting." Amy answered, her eyes not leaving the working people. "Dark Thorn. It's one of Zeref's Demons."

Sonic blinked. Zeref? "Um, who's Zeref?"

Amy's eyes widened as she looked at Sonic like he was stupid or something.

"What?" Sonic asked, confused by the look she was giving him and it was annoying him. That's the same look Shadow and Aeroes would give him.

"How do you not know about Zeref!?" Amy asked, grabbing his vest and shaking him back and forth comically.

"I...just...don't...know...please...stop...shaking...me..." Sonic pleaded as he felt dizzy. He breathed a sigh of relief as Amy face palmed to herself.

"Unbelieveable..." She muttered under her breath but Sonic heard her loud and clear. She sighed to herself and answered. "Okay, Zeref is, without a shadow of a doubt, the most evil Mage in history. Zeref practiced Black Magic and created many Demons because of it. Dark Thorn is one of said Demons created by Zeref."

Sonic whistled in amusement. "So this Zeref guy is the one that sent that Demon in this town, huh? Okay! No problem! I'll just have to take this guy down and the Demon will go away right?"

"You can't just take him down like that!" Amy exclaimed. "Zeref is really powerful, he could kill you before you could even blink! Besides nobody knows where he Zeref, he's there in one place and just leaves..."

"Okay, so he's somewhere in Earth Land...but that doesn't mean I can still beat his pets, right?" Sonic asked.

Amy gawked at Sonic. Just earlier, he tried to take down Dark Thorn by himself and round up getting slammed into a building. Now, after telling him about Zeref and his Demons, he wanted to go out and find and take him out, but since he can't he still wants to fight Dark Thorn!?

She sighed and shook her head.

"I don't know either your brave or just plain stupid as hell."

"HEY!" Sonic yelled with a red vein on his head. "Just tell me where I can find this thing so I can it!"

"You are gonna kill it?" Amy asked, raising a brow.

"Yeah! I'll have you know that I'm a Dragon Slayer and that my mother is a Dragon herself!" Sonic exclaimed.

"You..." Amy whispered eyes widened in awe. "You're a Dragon Slayer!? But I thought they were a myth! But then that means, you must know Dragon Slayer Magic!" She blinked as she recalled the last thing he said. "YOUR MOTHER IS A DRAGON!?"

"Yup! Pretty cool huh?" Sonic asked with a cheeky grin.

Amy stared at Sonic in a whole new light. So _that_ was Dragon Slayer Magic?! It was so powerful! Maybe...maybe he can defeat Zeref's Demon. So, with a smile on her face, she grabbed Sonic's hand.

"Come on!"

"Wait where we going?" Sonic asked as the girl pulled him till they were outside.

"You said you wanted to kill that Demon right?" Amy asked. "So, I'm taking you to it's Lair!"

Sonic blinked and then grinned. "Okay, let's go kick some Dark Thorn ass!"

* * *

**-Music Stops-**

**(Apotos Town)**

It was dark outside now. Many people quickly ran to their homes and locked the doors. Hoever most of them were looking outside from their windows wanting to see the incoming battle.

On the roofs, Shadow stood, gazing at the moon as the wind was blowing his hair back. He heard the sound of footsteps walking along. He ducked down and hid in the tree, to avoid being detected. He watched as a group of more than 10 people walking together.

**-Music: The Past (Sonic Adventure)-**

They wore dark purple coats as the hoods covered their faces. On the back of the cost were symbols that looked like a monster.

Shadow still hid in the shadows as followed them into a clearing. He watched as 9 of them were in a circle, while one stood in the center.

"My friends, it is time for us to summon our great powerful Dark Gaia!" The one in the center said in a deep voice, signaling that it's a man. "Once we split the world into pieces, then Dark Gaia shall appear once more and consume this world in eternal darkness! Now, let us begin!"

The members of Dark Gaia cheered in agreement as the man in the center began to chant a spell. But before he could...

**POW!**

**-Music Stops-**

A fist had somehow appeared and punched him in the face, sending him flying into a building. All the members were shocked by the sudden display and looked at the person who would dare interrupt their Master.

**-Music: I Am All of Me (Shadow the Hedgehog)-**

But much to their shock and disbelief, it was a kid with spiky black hair! He just stood there with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

They soon snapped open, revealing crimson eyes that were glaring at them.

"If you guys want to summon Dark Gaia then you'll have to go through me." He told them.

The members of Dark Gaia were shocked by what the kid said. That shocked soon turned to anger! This little punk! How dare he interrupt their ceremony! How dare he punch their Master in the face like that! HOW DARE HE!

"Get this Brat and kill him!" One of them ordered as the others nodded and charged at the mysterious boy, who still had his arms crossed.

The one close to him tried to sucker punch him in the face, but the Kid moved out of the way and punched his Guild mate by mistake. The boy jumped in a little before he did a spinning kick on the surrounding enemies, sending them on the ground.

But the members of Dark Gaia stood up and began to use their Dark Magic on the kid. They sent out dark energy blasts at him, but much to their disbelief, the Kid dodged all of them at the same time!

The kid jumped in the air and stared to spin really fast as he turned into a spinning ball. He charged himself at them but crimson wind began to cover his body.

**"Wind Dragon's Spin Dash!"** The boy yelled as he slammed into the Dark Guild, knocking them down as though they were Bowling Pins. He got out of his form and saw that there were only five members left as the others were down and unconscious.

"What the hell is this kid?" One of them asked fearfully, taking a step back as the kid began to walk to them. He gasped as the kid disappeared and they began to search for him.

"Your worse nightmare." A cold voice said from behind the member who spoke.

Just as he began to turn around, he got up punched by a fist that was covered in crimson wind.

**"Wind Dragon's Power Fist!"**

The impact of the punch, sent the poor bastard flying in the comically as he turned into a twinkle in the sky, making the others jaws drop in disbelief. They turned to the kid and flinched when they saw him glare at them. They could also somehow see that a dragon had appeared behind him and was staring right into their souls.

The remaining Guild Members screamed in fear from the sight of the dragon and ran off comically.

**-Music Fades-**

"Hmph! What a couple of weaklings my Guild has!"

Shadow turned his head and saw the one whom he punched earlier had appeared once againm dusting himself off.

"That was mean punch you landed on me Kid. That's impressive." He said. "But at the same time, you are a fool for even thinking of coming here!"

"No. You and your Dark Guild are fools for coming to this town and destroying things!" Shadow exclaimed. "All for what? To bring back some monster that even you can't control?"

"Be silence!" The Guild Master growled. "Dark Gaia is the most ancient and powerful monster across the Magic World History. For eons has this creature existed, even before Zeref was ever born! With Dark Gaia unleashed then the world will belong to us! Everyone of his minions will appear and bring chaos to every Town, Country, and Islands all around Earth Land!"

**POW!**

The Guild Master was silenced by a fist to the mouth. He then got kicked across his face, making him slid across the ground. Just when he was about to get up, Shadow appeared in front of him, glaring down at him as his pupils turned to slits and his eyes were glowing.

"You talk too much." He growled at the down Master. He picked him up by his coat and removed the hood to show the Master's face.

It was a man around his thirties with purple hair and green eyes. His body was shaking in fear but he found himself gasping in pain as Shadow delivered a blow to his stomach that knocked the Master out.

Shadow let the man go as spat at him. "Bastard." He said. He heard noises coming towards and realized it was metallic footsteps. He turned towards it and saw it was the Rune Knights.

They all looked surprised as they saw all of the knocked out Dark Guild and the kid standing over them. None the less, they began to do their jobs.

Many of the Townsfolks appeared as well and saw the members of Dark Gaia down! They looked towards Shadow and cheers erupted from them as they ran to him, much to his surprise. They picked him up and started to toss him in the air.

A small smile was formed on Shadow's face as he looked at the people who were tossing him. They were really happy to finally be free of the Dark Guild. He soon started to ask himself how Sonic was doing?

**"Meh, as long as he don't do anything stupid then he'll be fine."**

* * *

**(Shibuya Town)**

Sonic and Amy were standing beside each other, staring at the large door. The two of them were inside an old and abandoned castle which is where Dark Thorn is hiding. Just behind this door, was the Demon of Zeref.

"Well this is it." Amy said. She looked to see Sonic, and was surprised to see grinning in excitement.

"Sweet!" Sonic rushed to the door and was about to enter by stopped as he turned to Amy with a smile. "Thanks for showing me the way Amy. I owe ya." He then enters the door to the other side, not seeing the blush on Amy's face.

The door closes behind him and he could see that he was in a ballroom of some sort. He was surprised to see that even though the castle is old, this ballroom still had the lights on. What's up with that?

As he walked further into the room, he could see the ballroom was even bigger than it already was.

"Now..." Sonic looked around. "If I was massive monster where would I hide?"

Using his heightened senses, he could the sound of soft growling. And it was above him! Just as he turns around, he heard something jump from the balcony above him. He back-flipped out of the way just in time as the invisible creature turned visible.

Dark Thorn roared at Sonic while the latter only grinned.

"Aw, what's wrong big guy?" He asked. "You still mad at me for what happened earlier?"

Dark Thorn roared and then slammed his fist on the floor. Sonic was surprised as the floor and everything around him changed colors. The floor became pitch black and everything else turned black and purple. The pillars that were holding the balcony turned slimmer and more edgier.

**-Music: Boss: Egg Dragoon (Sonic Generations)-**

"Hate what you done to the place." Sonic commented. "Too much Shadow is written here."

Dark Thorn turned invisible but there was no way Sonic was gonna fight him like that. He looked up at the chandeler and had an idea. So being the crazy speedster that he is, he ran at Dark Thorn. He jumped up and felt his feet touch it's head. Jumping off his head, Sonic landed on top of the chandeler, causing it to fall to the floor. He grabbed the chain that was hooked to the ceiling and spun around really fast, making the chandeler spin as well.

Sonic grinned as the chandeler hit the invisible Dark Thorn, making it visible once more. As it stopped spinning, Sonic hopped off, making it go back to the ceiling.

"Peek a boo!"

Sonic ran at Dark Thorn as blue wind appeared around him. **"Wind Dragon's Spin Dash!"** He turned himself into spinning ball as the blue wind covered his body.

He landed a hit on the monster's head, making it slam into a wall. Dark Thorn roared in anger as he charged at Sonic, with his claws opened up. Sonic rolled out of the way to avoid becoming swish cheese.

**"Wind Dragon's..."** Blue wind appeared on Sonic's feet as he dashed at Dark Thorn. **"Axe Kick!"**

He kicked Dark Thorn in the arm, with blue wind gushing out and blowing Dark Thorn away. the monster did a flip and landed on the floor. He roared and punched the floor. His fist went through it as though it was liquid.

Sonic moved out of the way as dark small circle like monsters came out of the floor. He moved from left to right as he dodged them. A roar brought his attention as he looked up and saw Dark Thorn flipping towards him.

"WHOA!" He screamed as he ran around it. Only to roll away, as Dark Thorn charged at him as though it was a drill. It did a flip again towards him, but Sonic back flipped away.

"Whew...that was close!" Sonic exclaimed. The blue haired teen then jumped as he did his signature Homing Attack on Dark Thorn's head, earning a roar of pain from him, making Sonic grin.

"Take this! A special attack that took me years to get down! **Wind Dragon's...**" Sonic took a deep breath. **"Roar!"** A large gust of blue wind came out of his mouth as it landed a direct hit on Dark Thorn's stomach.

The monster roared in pain as it felt the attack slam into him against the wall and the attack didn't stop. However, the wind disappeared as Sonic appeared in front of it.

**"Wind Dragon's Power Fist!" **

Sonic gave an uppercut to Dark Thorn's chin, making it go through the balcony. He ran up the wall as blue wind appeared on both his hands.

**"Wind Dragon's..."** He jumped to the monster. **"Wing Attack!"** He swiped his hands downward as the blue wind slammed it to the center of the room. He dashed to it as turning himself into spinning buzz saw.

He went through the monster, making a hole appear on it's stomach. Sonic landed on the floor and turned to Dark Thorn.

**-Music Fades-**

The monster moaned in pain as it got on it's knees, grabbing the hole that went through it's body. It roared in pain and anguish. The monster then started to glow into a bright light, which made Sonic's eyes widened.

**BOOM!**

The monster exploded just like that. Sonic had to shield his eyes because of it. He removed his arm away and saw that the room returned to normal.

"Hmph!" Sonic grinned as he wiped his thumb across his nose. "How'd ya like that!? Don't mess with the son of a dragon!"

He exited the ballroom and was walking towards the front door of the castle.

**-Music: You're My Number One (Sonic R)-**

Once Sonic was out of the castle, he was shocked to find the whole town out there, waiting for him to come out. He saw Amy in front of everyone, more than likely shoeing that she was the one who lead them.

"Um..." Sonic looked around before turning to Amy.

"I told everyone." Amy answered. "And from the sound of the explosion, I can tell that Dark Thorn is gone."

"Yup!" Sonic nodded as he give everyone his famous grin and thumbs up. "Dark Thorn is gone!"

The people cheered in excitement and happiness. Finally, the Demon was gone and out of their lives! Some were crying tears of joy while the others were dancing. Sonic ran down to them, only to get his legs lifted and in the air. He looks down and saw everyone was cheering for him, which made him laugh sheepishly with a blush on his face.

With that, the people went back to Town with Sonic being carried there in order to celebrate.

It was this very same night, that all of Earth Land will know the names of the twin brothers who saved both Towns.

* * *

**End of Chapter 4**


	5. Tragic News :(

**Hello Readers of Fanfiction,**

**Just to let all of you know, this is not SoulSonicResonance25. This is his younger brother and I have tragic news. My big brother, SoulSonicResonace25, has passed away 2 weeks ago. Before anyone ask how he died...he was shot and killed. I wanted to write this to you, the fans of his work, but of course...I didn't because we were still grieving and the person who shot him was sent to jail...**

**Over the years, I always loved to watch him write his stories, so I guess you could say I became interested in starting one of my own, but I had no idea on where to start...so of course I had to read his stories just to get an idea. Hahaha, I still remember back then I tried to read his upcoming work, he kicked me out of his bedroom so that I wouldn't distract him. Believe it or not, I also found out that he's been using my old Gmail account to help write stories for someone...I forgot the name though. Not only that, but I learned that he made a lot of new friends to help him out with his stories ideas.**

**Look guys, I'm just gonna get this out and say it; after reading all of my brother's stories, I decided that I would continue in his work. His account will be my own and the name will be changed to KingSora3. However, I also decided that some of his stories will be up for adoption, while others I will keep working on and more upcoming stories to be in development.**

**Stories that are up for adoption: Sonic-Ki. Sonic Tousen. Ultimate Life Form and Vampire. Freezing Shadows. Sonic's Digimon Adventure. The Blue and Black Dragons.**

**Upcoming stories: The Child of Miracle (DBZ/Digimon).Young Hylian (Legend of Zelda/Young Justice). Strike Witches: Blue Wind (Sonic/Strike Witches). Prototype: The Justice Saga (Prototype/Young Justice).**

**And yeah. That's that. Don't worry, the massive Naruto crossover story that my brother told y'all about will still happen. After this is done, I'll be working on Naruto the Dark. Also, some of the chapters for Naruto: The Next Chaos will more or less get merged together to become one large chapter. And the last chapter he worked on will get longer. **

**As for Freedom Fighters Z, the rewrite is complete. All if not some chapters have been reworked and done, and so has the story itself.**

**I know that all of you are deeply saddened that SoulSonicResonance25 is gone as much as me and the family are. But he'll always be alive in our hearts and our memories.**

**If anyone would like to adopt the stories come PM me. **

**Thank you all for listening...and have a nice day.**


	6. Adopted

**Hello everyone, I am here to announce that Blue and Black Dragons has been adopted by sonicxblossomfan. That's all.**


End file.
